


Be Mine

by itsnotlove



Series: I adore you [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Elementary School, First Crush, M/M, Secret Crush, Shinra no, honestly izaya pls get your shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Izaya tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_cheetah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_cheetah/gifts).



“What’s that smell?” Shinra asked, sniffing at the air curiously. He couldn’t actually smell anything, but with how secretive Izaya had been with his bag, Shinra knew that he was up to something.

 

“What smell?” Clutching the bag a little closer to his chest, Izaya grimaced at the way its cargo tried to meld around his forearm. “There’s no smell. You’re crazy, Shinra.”

 

“No… I smell something. It smells...” He stepped over to the bag and bent himself in half, sniffing at it as a scandalised Izaya watched in horror. “It’s in here!”

 

Flying backward, Izaya spun himself around so that his back was facing Shinra. “I told you, there’s nothing in here!”

 

“You should be careful, Orihara-kun!” Nonplussed by Izaya’s reaction, Shinra shoved both hands into the pockets of his school pants and walked toward him. “Shizuo-kun will definitely be able to smell it!”

 

Upon hearing Shinra’s footsteps, Izaya took two stomps forward. He shrugged his shoulders aggressively, acting as if he didn’t care about what Shinra had said at all. Of course, luring Shizuo was the entire point- why else would he be bringing raw meat to school? He doubted that he’d be in trouble for doing such a thing, but on the off chance that it went on his record… 

 

It was still worth the risk. Besides, it wasn’t as if what happened in elementary school would follow him forever.

 

“Did you bring Shizuo-kun a present?”

 

“Don’t be dumb! I hate that idiot!” 

 

“Oh.” It doesn’t take long for Shinra to catch up to Izaya, and he jumps in front of him at the earliest chance he gets. “I thought it was a trap or something!”

 

“A trap?” The alibi was so simple! Setting a trap was a far easier explanation than anything else, and it wasn’t all that far away from the truth, either. “Maybe it is… But I’m not telling you.”

 

“Why not!”

 

“You’ll tell Shizu-chan.”

 

“No I won’t!”

 

“Yes you will.” Izaya smirked, acting as though he had all the answers. “You’ll tell Dotachin, and he’ll tell Shizu-chan.”

 

“If I don’t tell Kadota-kun, then who’ll watch with me? It’s no fun when it’s just me!” Seeing Izaya’s stubborn expression, Shinra decided to try another angle. “Can I tell Celty?”

 

“Celty isn’t even  _ real. _ ”

 

“Yes she is!”

 

“...”

 

“She is!”

 

“Then why don’t you  _ prove it. _ ” Thinking on his feet, Izaya shifted his weight to one hip and leaned his head backward so that he could look down at Shinra (despite him being taller). “Go get her.”

 

“But then you’ll try to run away with her!”

 

“No, I won’t. I’m not interested in make believe peopl-”

 

“She’s real! You know she’s real, she’s- Ah!” He jabbed a finger in front of Izaya’s face triumphantly. “You’re trying to get her now!”

 

“...”

 

“You’re distracting me!”

 

“...”

 

“YOU CAN’T HAVE HER!” With that, Shinra spun on his heel and took off running. Though he couldn’t be sure, Izaya was almost positive that he was going to run all the way home.

 

It hadn’t been a part of the plan, but it had worked all the same. 

 

Now free of Shinra, Izaya shrugged his shoulders and looked around him. The school was empty, or it should be since it had ended an hour or so earlier, but Shizuo should still be in detention. Even though the teacher who was supposed to be supervising detention had gone home early, Izaya knew that Shizuo would wait until detention had ended to leave. He was weird like that, which is why he was so interesting. 

 

Izaya stepped out of the room and snuck through the corridors until he found the room he was looking for. His heart beat wildly in his chest, out of time with the fluttering in his stomach, and he unzipped his bag slowly. With a great deal of care, he pulled the bag of raw steak out of his bag and placed it on the ground in front of the door Shizuo was behind.

 

He positioned it, then repositioned it, making it look as presentable as possible, then straightened himself up. His hand dipped into his pocket and pulled out the painstakingly crafted card he’d made just for this occasion, and he placed it gently on top of the plastic meat bag. 

 

After straightening himself again, he bent at the knees and rearranged the card. He stood again, then bent down again, his fingers poking and pushing at the card as his tongue poked out the corner of his lips in concentration. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor that he gave up.

 

He turned around so quickly that he stumbled, but gathered himself quickly and took off silently down the hallway. The plan had originally been to watch Shizuo from around the corner so that he could judge whether or not the gift was a success, but his nerves commanded him to run further and further away. 

 

Back inside the school, Shizuo opened the door to the classroom. The scent of blood assaulted his nostrils like a slap, instantly putting him on edge. He whipped his head around as he grit his teeth, searching for the threat, but came up with nothing. 

 

Confused, he took a step further out the door and craned his neck. 

 

Nothing. 

 

He took another step, and-

 

“Huh?”

 

Shizuo looked down at his feet only to find that he was stepping on a piece of meat.

 

“...”

 

He moved his foot away but kept it raised off the floor, not wanting to tread meat through the hallway, and awkwardly bent at the knees so he could inspect it. It looked like a normal bag, one that someone must have gotten from the grocery store, but on top of it was a light blue card with his name on it. 

 

It was a trap- Shizuo wasn’t stupid enough not to realise that- but he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the card off the bag and opening it.

 

“ _ I LIKE YOU, YOU DUMB, UGLY MONSTER. _ ”

 

“HUH?!”

 

Meat and meat footprints forgotten, Shizuo took off down the hallway with a bright red face. Whatever this was must have been a joke (RIGHT?!), and the last thing he wanted was to have to beat someone up while his face was melting.


End file.
